


【VD】一头打喷嚏的龙

by Crystalwort



Series: 巨龙au [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, 崽是蛋生的 巨龙au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: *VD找孩子的故事，崽依然是蛋生的，双子是龙，尼禄是蛋的时候失踪，人类世界长大设定。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: 巨龙au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617904
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

太阳沿着冷冽的河水攀升到覆盖起薄雪的山脊上，暗瑰色的霞光渗透进苍穹包裹的每一片林密，几只乌鸫站在红松苍郁的顶冠上舒展开翅膀，但几乎所有的鸟群都会惊恐地绕过那栋立在城市广场边沿的孤儿院，所以它们轻巧地擦过水面，然后往更高的地方飞去直到消融在天空里。

因此尼禄并不是被鸣嘤惊醒的。

男孩在被窝里磨蹭了一会儿，然后跳起来推开窗户对着用石子砸他窗的吞云吐雾的女孩怒气冲冲叫嚷道：“妮可！”

“挪挪你的屁股赶紧下来，然后别抱怨了，”女孩大笑，她把香烟抵在院子里的那棵香樟树坚实的表皮上掐熄，“我给你找了个新活儿。”

尼禄飞速地洗脸刷牙，穿好衣物下了楼，楼梯上几个孩子把自己餐盘里的切过的香肠和面包喂给他。

“我和姬莉叶做的新口味，”一个小姑娘从三楼轻巧地跳进尼禄的怀里，然后勾住他的手臂，“尝起来怎么样！”

“比前几次好多了，”小姑娘的体重对尼禄来说算不上什么负担，他紧紧地环抱住她，细细地咀嚼了一会儿嘴里的香肠，“你们放了什么？”

“一撮碎杏仁和八勺红糖。”姬莉叶从厨房里走出来，她把一口烧灼痕迹严重的陶锅放到餐桌上后拿起锅盖，而妮可推门带进了一阵朔朔的冷风将浮腾起来的味道融成奶白色的热气。

姬莉叶把她有些暖烫的手放在妮可的脸颊上试图捂热那两团僵硬的面部肌肉，然后不容置疑地命令道，“我做了柠檬鸡汤，最近换季了。”

尼禄听着妮可和孩子们如出一辙的哀嚎声，幸灾乐祸地笑起来。他一向不畏寒冷，就算在覆雪的深冬冷夜穿着夏装在雪地里也不会感冒。

姬莉叶敲了敲他的头：“我说的是所有人。”

-

早餐因为姬莉叶周末不用去学校的缘故进行得还算顺利，孩子们规规矩矩地搅拌着自己的那碗柠檬鸡汤或是用土豆泥和它混起来。

“你说的是什么新活儿？”尼禄皱着脸一口气喝光了他那碗汤，然后盯着妮可。

“两个出手阔绰的外国人，”她咬紧勺子，并没有看向尼禄而是歪着脑袋不知道在想什么坏点子，“他们需要旅游向导，浸入式的那种，你感兴趣吗？”

“听起来不错，”尼禄百思不得其解，“但你怎么抢来这活儿的？”

妮可哼哼了几声，然后迅速把自己满当当、一口没动的汤碗和尼禄的换了过来。

“我喝光了！”在姬莉叶望过来的间隙里，她立即站起来大声宣布道。

随后在尼禄不可置信的眼光里，妮可露出一口洁白的牙齿，“因为我足够厉害。”

-

大概是因为临冬的缘故，广场上并没有多少人，略略有些惨淡的阳光冷冷地照耀到几个神色匆匆的行人身上。

“在我从展会回来前照顾好我的车，”妮可将钥匙递给尼禄，把游客信息发送到尼禄手机里，然后嘱咐道，“别一心软让孩子们上来玩。”

“我会看好你的‘艺术品’的，”尼禄把钥匙揣进口袋里，“要我送你去机场吗？”

“噫，”妮可皱皱鼻子否决道，“不要，你开得太慢了，我坐巴士去。”

-

政府委派来孤儿院照例探访和签发支票的社工是姬莉叶熟识的那位，所以她准备了燕麦糕和红茶打算和他细细计算孤儿院的支出问题。

"我收拾出了三楼有落地窗的那间房，"姬莉叶举着用毛巾隔开滚烫沿边的茶壶，对着下楼的尼禄说，"直接去接客人们吧。"

两个孩子从厨房跑出来打闹着从他们边上穿过去。

"他们已经打过电话了？"尼禄挠了挠脖颈，或许是变季过敏的缘故他最近总觉得浑身都有些发痒，鼻子更是痒得难受，"两个人只要了一个房间？"

"大概是新婚旅行？"姬莉叶喊住了那两个孩子，让他们帮忙端上燕麦糕去客厅，"他们叫什么来着？"

"我看看，"尼禄掏出手机打开妮可发来的文件，扫描出来的纸质文件上用华丽的字体写着两个名字，他撇撇嘴艰难地读出来，"但丁和维吉尔。"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

一点光从石穹门的崩裂缝隙里照进来，宏伟神殿里的火焰被半个小时前四散绽开的恶魔血液湮灭，死去不久的混沌领主阿尔戈萨克斯残余下的巨大身躯正散发出苔藓般的腐朽气味，而寒冷已经从角落中悉悉索索地试探着伸出触角，试着爬满这座轰塌的建筑。

但丁把手臂从严严实实地盖在身上的蓝色大衣里抽出来，在神殿中唯一保存完好的石制王座上挪了挪他的脖子，显然用叛逆当枕头不是个好主意。

接着，他百无聊赖地睁开眼睛，丝毫不意外地看见他的哥哥握住他的爱刀和一只鸟冷漠对视。但丁本不想理会他们，但那个石头王座硌得他脑袋疼，而且，要是他再不出言阻止，他哥哥绝对会杀了那只不畏惧巨龙的鸟儿——那只兼职做火山女巫信使的鸟。

“我可懒得做你们的和事佬了。”他揉揉眼睛嘀咕着站起来，走到维吉尔身边去。更准确来讲，他是走到了那只高傲的近一米高的成年月冕鹰面前，他甚至能听见他哥哥从鼻子里发出来的轻哼。

哦，他没准备用刀砍。但丁迟钝地想。他是打算喷火烧死它来着。

“我们已经深入魔界的尽头了，所以小鸟儿，蕾蒂要你大老远飞来做什么？”

那只月冕鹰耀武扬威地舒展开它的双翅，它显然为听见它强悍的女主人的名字而感到愉悦，于是飞跃到空中变作手掌大小落到但丁的手指上。

月冕鹰轻轻地啄了啄但丁的指甲，然后将一卷信件从胃囊里吐到他的掌心里。

“维吉，”他面色凝重地把展开的羊皮卷递给他不耐烦的哥哥，“蕾蒂说她有消息了。”

-

蕾蒂把一篮子云杉球果和一罐欧洲粉夹竹桃花粉捣在一起，再加上点松粉，它们现在闻起来像是生橄榄，但再过些日子——她先是听见一声撼天动地的咆啸，随后，她的领地被一种古老生物从血脉里带来的威压逼迫着试图逃窜，直到把她的石臼晃翻——没有再过些日子了，火山女巫冷酷地想。

“嗨，蕾蒂......”但丁猛地推开门，一把光亮的匕首直晃晃地往他的正脸飞刺过来。而他微微侧开身躲开了，因此匕首径直刺向了维吉尔。

男人没有费心去躲甚至懒得拔刀，那把匕首戳到他的大衣上便直接破成了碎光。

“你们这些该死的龙，还有为什么不用阎魔刀？”女巫痛斥，“你们差点又毁了我的领地。”

“我们走得太远了，魔界和人界时间流速不一样，直接打开魔界会有很多恶魔会趁隙出逃。”维吉尔说，他伸出手去扶起那张横亘在客厅的长桌。

“崔西说她逮到几个魔界逃跑出来的恶魔，他们都控诉你们快把魔界掀翻了，”她挥手叫唤来一壶茶和三个茶杯，“半个魔界的恶魔都被你们压榨去找孩子，消息都传到我这片边缘火山，你们可是干掉了不少魔界叫得出名字的人物啊。”

“我们几天前抓到了当年蒙杜斯的手下，”但丁有些疲倦地说，“他一直躲藏在阿尔戈萨克斯的领地里，他偷走龙蛋，试图利用古龙的力量解开他主子的封印以及报复我们对他主子的作为，但他被卷入了魔界的混战，龙蛋遗失了。”

“托你们的福，魔界现在算是有了‘新秩序’，”蕾蒂拍拍但丁的肩膀，转身从橱柜里拿出一叠资料，“我的鸟雀们在变更迁徙越冬地点的时候发现了一个寻常鸟儿不敢接近的地方，但它们过去和你混久了很清楚那是为什么。”蕾蒂指指但丁，轻声哼道，“那是一头活着的、精神奕奕且非常健康的龙。”

“而原本整个世界应该只有你们两头龙，”她补充道，女巫不太意外的看着两个男人神色大变的脸，“外加一颗没有孵化的龙蛋。”

“我连夜让崔西用她在人界的人脉搞到了这些东西，”蕾蒂把装有资料的文件袋摊开在长桌上。女巫举起一张照片，一个面对镜头尚且还有些害羞的白发男孩扭捏地朝他们微笑着，她轻声说，“你们的儿子保护着那个地方，虽然他自己尚不清楚也并不明白。”

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

但丁有把任何工作变成游戏的天赋。

蕾蒂强烈要求他们对自己的损失作出赔偿：“你们知道我收集那罐花粉花了多久吗？”

而云杉这群坏脾气的固执老家伙们对女巫则刻薄得要命。

维吉尔用灰蓝色的冰冷火焰细致地包裹成一团球体将整座野郁的山林笼罩起来，一边看着他的弟弟像一道暗红的雾气般穿梭在云杉密翳里验证他的名声。

这之后，老树精们情绪稳定地答应下每月定量给蕾蒂提供球果的要求，而那窝惨遭劫掠的欧洲粉夹竹桃则因为惊吓，大概会有十来年不能开花了。

-

“真是难以置信，她这次居然没往你身上扔麻藤。”他的弟弟从喉咙里发出咕哝。

维吉尔感到一阵头疼，但他宽慰自己，一家之主有时候就是意味着这些，安抚和别的黏黏糊糊、他一直努力学习的东西，而面对但丁，他似乎从来都会不由自主地擅长他所需要的一切。

于是他停下来，把刀变转到右手握住。

但丁当然不是因为蕾蒂对维吉尔态度转变而发出感叹，他只是不安到需要随便找些话说。

他仍然保留着他还是幼崽时候的应对这些情绪的习惯——盯着他的哥哥，然后等待维吉尔展开他蓝色的翼翅把自己圈进他的身下。

维吉尔暗暗叹气，伸出手拂去但丁脸上残留的、甜到发腻的欧洲粉夹竹桃花粉。

“老天啊，我有点紧张。”但丁把目光顺着蹭过脸颊的两根覆满厚重刀茧的手指移过去，他们现在站着的山顶有着巨大且锋利的冰棱，“我的意思是，他那时候还是个蛋。”

“我也有一点。”他轻声说，然后握紧了他兄弟的手。

巨龙们降临时候带来的风将山顶的积雪吹起来，冬天很快要到了。

“我们会吓到他吗？”

但丁的疑问让维吉尔突然涌上一股不祥的预感，他弟弟有把任何事情变成游戏的天赋。

-

这是一个下雪的午后，姬莉叶刚把一大张山核桃派刷上第三层糖浆放进烤箱里。

“有时候婚姻会带来点新的感觉，”她的客人发出由衷的叹息，似乎感受良多，“你们结婚了吗——如果我没会错意的话——你们看起来很般配。”

姬莉叶有些羞赧地调试起烤箱的温度，她能从但丁身上觉察到一种奇怪的亲切感，所以她不做掩饰地说，“还没有，但我的确在计划求婚。”

但丁擦干净玻璃窗户凝结的水雾，尼禄和维吉尔在院子里的香樟树底下进行着一场沉默的交流，而孩子们正围在他们身边。

他能看清厨房和客厅还有楼梯拐角，每一处空余的地方都摆放或贴着许多照片：一开始的大部分黑白照上是一对年轻的夫妇和一个男孩，余下的几张里他们怀里多了的两个婴儿；然后，男孩成长为了一个穿着军装的严肃男人，他身边的少女紧紧地环抱住不肯看向镜头的白发少年；再后来的彩色拍立得，男人不再出现了，一个叼着烟的少女成为了最叛逆的部分，而照片里的孩子却变得更多起来，他们彼此除却同样稚嫩的脸没有什么相似点。

“尼禄是我父母的养子，他们在战乱里去世了，”姬莉叶注意到但丁盯着那些照片，于是解释道，“那时候不太平，所以我们两个实际上算是我哥哥克雷多养大的，他是个军人，在排雷的时候牺牲了。”

“哦，那是妮可，”女孩的语气里带了点自豪，她指了指那个叼着烟的少女，“她是个发明家。”

“我很抱歉。”

“不，不用。一开始的确很难，”姬莉叶微笑着将山核桃派从烤箱里取出来，翻滚的热息里边夹杂着一些干燥的烟，“但后边都好起来了。”

她切了下了一大块裹满甜滋滋蜜糖的递给但丁：“我们有时候还是得往前看不是吗？”

-

院子里，尼禄被孩子们缠着去为他们架火烤板栗去了。

但丁不太意外地看着他哥哥拨起刀镡，在一瞬间将尼禄准备的、用来给孩子们做书架的榆木木材切割好。

他狠狠地咬了一口山核桃派，然后抓起一颗石子朝维吉尔丢过去：“你说老爹知道你这么用阎魔刀会不会被你气活过来？”

他哥哥抓住那颗石子，然后轻笑道，“你还记得你的玩偶吗？”

“不是吧。”

香樟树底下，孩子们架起来的火突然变大，板栗大概是得和樟树条一起变木炭了，这时候尼禄突然扭过头朝他们地看了一眼，然后立刻转了回去，大概在奇怪自己为什么要这么做。

“老天啊，”他坐到他哥哥的身边，然后把余下的派塞进维吉尔的嘴里，“我真不敢相信我们居然错过了这么多。”

一点点雪花霏霏洒洒地飘落到尼禄的头发上，湮没或是融化了，而男孩或许自己都没意识到他总在寻找但丁和维吉尔的身影。

“至少他一直都过得很幸福，”维吉尔握紧他弟弟的手，沉默了一会儿才轻声道，“有时候这就足够了。”

-

姬莉叶对城里出现化蛹成功的透翅鹰蛾感到有些疑惑。他们家虽然一直比邻居家暖和太多，但往年这个时候孤儿院的顶楼也都应该已经覆盖起一层薄雪了，但现在孩子们仍旧能够懒洋洋地躺在阳光晒过的地毯上看见雪花消融在半空里。

“我买到了一筐新鲜的白鱼，”姬莉叶在毛巾上擦了擦手，“还有半篮干蕈。”

“你该让我去拿，”尼禄挠了挠鼻子，“这只是过敏而已。”

男孩在她的嘱咐下已经吃过了两片氯雷他啶，姬莉叶还强制给被他挠出红痕的手臂涂上了厚厚一层芦荟胶，尼禄从小就不喜欢那个味道，但他总是拗不过她的。

“你过去从没这样过，”姬莉叶担忧地摸了摸他的鼻尖，女孩手指上泥土和海水的气味突然变得异常清楚，“等但丁先生和维吉尔先生用过晚餐后我得拜托他们照看一下孩子们。”

“我讨厌医院。”尼禄小声地说。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

晚餐姬莉叶烤了一些黄油面包以及盐焗土豆用来配猪肘干蕈炖菜和白鱼汤，孩子们吃过后便回房间看书补作业去了。

维吉尔应下了女孩的看顾孩子们的请求，但丁则有些坐立不安地往尼禄进去后就没再出来的车库瞥去。

"快到时间了。"维吉尔思忖着站起来，力图拯救他弟弟的屁股。

但丁闻言噌地从凳子上蹦起来，活像是被苦栎树的楝子扎到了似的。

-

姬莉叶快速地捋直尼禄衣柜里很少穿出门的那件山羊毛料的长猎装，然后从厨房的后门走去车库的回廊。

她很难不着急，尼禄是从来没生过病的，甚至连一点有助于免疫力的小感冒都没患上过，而他讨厌医院则是因为他在那里失去了他的养父母和兄长。

姬莉叶不愿意去回忆那些时刻。

她也并不喜欢医院。

-

尼禄把自己贴在车库的隔音效果异常良好的水泥墙壁上。他颤抖着感觉一股灼热的刺痒自某个罅隙开始像熔浆炼狱一般激涌着想要破开他的肉体直到在他的血液里重塑一个古老种族的躯壳。

他能看见一些坚硬的鳞片状的东西从他的手臂往脖颈开始蔓延，他的视野变得更广阔也更明亮，车库里昏暗的白炽灯照耀到或是照耀不到的地方都在他的眼睛里一览无余，整个城市的呼吸声和心跳声就像强烈的鼓震，在他骤然变作利爪的手掌底下缓慢蠕动。

"该死的，"他小声地咒骂着，他想到姬莉叶，想到孩子们，他还发现自己从未如此想念妮可。她点子那么多，她能望料好姬莉叶和孩子们的，姬莉叶和孩子们也能看顾好她，毕竟他们一向互相照看，"该死的。"

而在彻底失去意识堕入黑暗前，他甚至想到了那两个同样白发的陌生人，他们身上古怪的亲切感一直萦绕在他的脑海里。

-

姬莉叶推开车库紧闭的大门，里边静谧得不可思议，只有鼓胀的风声，像是呼吸-呼吸。

"尼禄？"她抓紧猎装，惊讶地发现妮可的房车上多出了一道深深地划痕。

白炽灯幽幽地晃动了一下，女孩往光照不太到的地方转过去。

老天啊，那是什么？她想起罗伯特·布洛克的那篇《弃屋中的笔记本》，似乎有别的、不是她熟悉的东西正在呼唤她。

但眼前的这个，高度和翼展都将近两米，口腔里喷出一点蓝红交织的火光，闪着亮的厚厚鳞片让他显得更为威严和骇人。

姬莉叶捏紧那件猎装，她试着借着昏暗的灯光以正视那个生物。

那是一只龙吗？

"尼禄？"

她下意识地喊出那个名字，然后朝着那头龙走过去，直到能够抱住他。

姬莉叶能感觉到这头高大的龙在她的怀里冷静下来，她抚摸起他的脖颈，那里摸起来像是坚冰又像是火焰。

于是她坚定地再叫了一次，"尼禄。"

-

车库的门被再推开的时候，那头幼龙崽子警惕地用翅翼将姬莉叶包裹了起来。

维吉尔居高临下地瞧着他，然后伸出了手去抚摸幼崽刚顶出皮肤的小角。龙崽能够很清晰地感受到他身上的威压，这个站着的男人是更强大也更年长的同类。

"我们需要谈谈。"维吉尔冷静地说。

那头幼崽——尼禄——恢复了人形。他有些讶异，随后意识到维吉尔一定是对他做些什么，但他仍牢牢地把姬莉叶护在身后，警惕地盯着维吉尔和倚着妮可的房车的但丁。

"说真的，老哥，他还是个龙宝宝呢，你太严厉了。"

但丁推开他的哥哥。然后蹲下身，和尼禄凑得很近，脸上挂着一副又暖又傻的微笑。男孩能感到他的鼻子现下非常敏感，他不太愿意承认，但维吉尔和但丁的气息的确让他奇怪地感到安心，似乎从他诞生的伊始就渗透到他的躯壳里，就像他是他们生命的某种结合和延续方式。

"可能很冲击，但我们是你的父母没错。"

但丁看着男孩骤然放大的瞳孔，无奈地朝自己的兄长摊开手。

姬莉叶则安抚地摸了摸尼禄的头，从他的臂弯里凑出来抱歉地朝自称尼禄父母的客人们微笑，"他大概宕机了。"

-end-


End file.
